Kill, be killed or edit the timeline
by Tabuu1900
Summary: A mashup of DC's current TV shows (Flash, Arrow, Supergirl and Legends) including an OC of mine that will be learned about as the story progresses.


I wonder where I am. I.. I think I'm lost. This certainly isn't my planet. Their tech is so... primitive. The resident species seem to be Kryptonian, but somehow they lack intelligence. There's so much I'm missing. How did I get here? Where is here? What was I doing? There's something else... something big... something I should know... someth- "Hey you!" Who is that? There are two of them. A male and a female. Wonderful. These creatures have gender. But that tone is aggressive. They could mean harm. "Hands behind your back, you're under arrest!" Arrest? Me? "What for?" I asked. The guy keeps talking, but I don't listen. I've just answered my own question. Stupid question, really. I realise that after I look down. Blood. Lots of it. At my feet. On my hands. All over my scythe. Wait... my SCYTHE? When did I get a scythe? Have I always had this? I look behind me. Two, maybe three bodies, all slashed apart. But I woke up here. I have no clue what happened. I rub my head in my confusion. It stings. A lot. Feels like bruising. "Sir, are you okay? You seem confused." The female has started talking. A soft, kind voice. A familiar voice. A voice I had not heard in a long time. "Kara? Is that you?" She's taken back. Nearly fell out of the sky. Wait, she's flying? Could she always do that? I can barely remember anything. "Kara, you've got to help me. I have no idea what's going on. I don't know where I am or what I'm doing here. Please." I'm freaking out. Nothing about this adds up. I've never killed. Or have I? Maybe I have. This is weird. My memory is broken. I can remember basic stuff like my age, but I don't even remember why I'm here. "How did you know my name? Who are you?" Kara's shaken too. She doesn't remember me. "It's me." I feel a strong force hit my face. Slowly, blackness creeps in.

I wake up in a cell. I really don't know what I expected to happen. She was freaked and I had to go for the sarcastic comedian role. I look out of the window. There are people walking everywhere. Like me. Are they also as weak as I am? The atmosphere feels the same here as it did at my home. I wasn't allowed outside. Could it be because of the aggressive nature of the outside world? But the people I knew were so kind and peaceful. There were only tales of violent times. Maybe that's it. Could I have gone back to a lesser Kyrpton? No, that wouldn't explain how Kara's here. "So, really, who are you?" Kara's voice again. Harsher than before. She's mad. But also slightly scared. I must have shaken her a lot by knowing her name. "His name is Damian Shaw, according to his ID." The man is back. Scary looking man. "That still doesn't explain who he is to me. Or why he's here and what he's done." They're talking about me, but I'm not paying attention. I'm looking at my blood soaked hands.  
Could I really have done that? Well at least that scythe is gone. "So, Mr Shaw, are you aware as to why you are here?" I sigh, annoyed at the simplicity of the question. "I am here because you suspect me of murdering the people who were dead in that alley." He smirks at my begrudged tone. "Correct. But your wording seems to suggest we are wrong in our assumption." Kara starts to speak up, still as harsh as before. "Why do you think we're wrong? We found you with a weapon, covered in blood, surrounded by those bodies." I open my mouth to explain but realise I have little defence. "I honestly can't be sure what happened. I don't even know what part of Krypton this is." Both of them turned their heads at me. "Is that some sort of joke?" The man named John asked me. "I assure you that is no joke. I'm unfamiliar with this area of Krypton. I was sent here to do... something. An experiment maybe? Or perhaps reconnaissance? But I remember that I went into stasis and my ship went haywire. I remember a portal opening up, but then I fell straight through another one and ended up here." As I finished speaking, two more men appeared. One in an all red suit and the other wearing some sort of goggles and gauntlets. "Kara, he's telling the truth. I can't explain it all right now, but we have his ship and it's definitely Kryptonian. Just like yours." We all look confused. "Barry, what are you talking about?" Kara asked. So she knows this guy. 'Not important right now.' I tell myself before asking "What do you mean? My ship crashed." The other man spoke up. "It did but it didn't. Your ship was aiming for Earth. Which you got to. But you hit the wrong one. You hit Earth-1. You were aiming for this Earth. Earth-3. You were on the wrong reality for a year." I look more confused than ever. I see it in the glass of the cell. "This... This isn't Krypton?" I yell. I fell silent after that, my head throbbing with agony until once again, blackness developed.

I woke up again, still in a cell, but a different one. This time I seemed to be in a lab of sorts. This place was familiar. Like I had been here before. So many questions need answering still. But the big one on my mind is: why doesn't Kara remember me? We grew up together. She visited me in my confinement almost every day until my ship brought me here. Speaking of here, where is here? "Oh good, you're awake. I've got some questions you need to answer." The man in the red suit was back. He's a rather slender looking man. If I break out, how does he hope to stop me? "Now you're going to tell me what you want and who sent you to kill me or I'm going to make sure you never leave here." I stand up and look at the man. He really doesn't seem the violent type. Or dangerous. Yet somehow, he still retains an intimidating demeanour. "What I want, sir, is to be set free and taken back to Kara. As for killing you, you have the wrong guy. I've never seen you before in my life." He chuckles to himself. "You really think I don't know that you're trying to kill me? I'll ask again, who sent you? Are you a time agent trying to turn my friend HR over to Earth-19? A new meta-human who thinks he can take over? Or are you working for Savitar?"  
My head practically bursts, memories rushing back to me. Enough to remember who Savitar is and why I had that scythe. "That guy. Savitar. He found me. Away from my ship. It had ejected me in response to the crash. He did things to my head. Turned me mad. Convinced me I **wanted** to kill you. He gave me powers. Powers I never had before. Said I was called Scythe in something called Flashpoint. But he said you were the enemy. Barry Allen. The Flash and his allies. He said you would try to kill me and that I had to kill you first." I was shocked by all this information. I couldn't be a killer. Nor could I have powers I don't know about, surely. Yet those memories are real.


End file.
